


With the tatas

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Well Sanji thinks it is a dumb idea but its seems fairly harmless





	With the tatas

“This is silly.” Sanji rolled his eyes before he reached towards the bedside table. He ignore the man straddling his entire focus on the box of cigarettes and lighter he had dropped when he had entered the inn room. “Just because you think this is cute doesn’t mean I do.”

Luffy growled at him before he buried his head in Sanji’s chest again. “You really don’t like it?” the tone pulled at his heart for a bit. He was willing to try anything Luffy was curious about mostly because he was Luffy’s first. Luffy had no real clue what he was into or how to be with another person.

Sanji had introduced Luffy to sex, that had not even been the plan to begin with. He had hoped, he had dreamed but he had been fine enduring the innocent kisses. But now Luffy wanted sex and he wanted to learn. He wanted to try things so as the more experienced one Sanji did not want to hinder Luffy’s curiosity or his learning.

But some the things he wanted to try obviously came from hanging about with Usopp too much. Sanji was a man at the end of the day and as cute as Luffy could be, he really came up with some weird shit. This was the first time that Sanji was running into something like this. He was still unsure as to how to feel about it.

“Please?” Luffy’s voice was muffled against Sanji’s chest. The vibration tickled him. “Sanji I want to do it, I wanna try it.”

“If you wanna do it.” Sanji snorted as he lit up and took a drag. “Get the lube. I don’t get what’s so fascinating about a man’s chest. What you think is going to happen if you play with my nipples anyway? Nothing is going to happen.”

“Then nothing is wrong with me playing with them right?” Luffy finally pulled his head from Sanji’s chest to meet his gaze. “Please?”

“This is looking less and less like I’m going to get fucked.” Sanji rolled his eyes and took another drag. He blew the smoke towards the grey ceiling and sighed. He had been looking forward to it too. The chance to stay overnight at the inn with Luffy and no interruptions. He had one troublemaker to himself and Usopp and Chopper was managing the lost child. Everything should have been fine. He had been looking forward to a day and night of getting fucked senseless by Luffy’s cock. That was looking less and less like a possibility.

“Aw come on Sanji.” Luffy had ducked his head against Sanji’s head again. “If I promise that I’ll fuck you and let you ride me.” Luffy paused before he raised his head and locked eyes with Sanji. “Clean up and leave on time for the Sunny will you let me play as much as I want? You won’t have to do anything!”

Luffy’s hands were wrapped around him as Luffy was snuggled tight against him. His eyes were pleading along with his words but Sanji could see the need and hunger lurking deep. He did not mind all that much however. Luffy’s offers were rather tempting and there was the promise of getting dicked regardless. Sanji really wanted the chance to ride Luffy’s dick while he had the chance. On the ship simply was not an option.

But now he could get on Nami’s good side and avoid all the annoyances’ that came with Luffy being carefree and being Luffy. And he got good dick on top of all of that.

He placed his hands behind Luffy’s head and forced the man against his chest. “Fine.” He growled. “Have at it then but don’t forget your promise or it will be a long time before I give you the time of day.”

He got a muffled laugh against his chest before Luffy gave a long lick to one of his nipples. Sanji sighed and rested back against the pillows and let one hand slide to rest on the bed. The other he used to play with his cigarette.

While Luffy enjoyed himself he would take his time and smoke. It was not going to do anything to him anyway. While Luffy wasted time and enjoyed himself Sanji would be able to make it through the entire stick. He grinned as Luffy gave a small bite to his nipple. He guessed it was a test bite.

He was actually fairly calm as Luffy tried licking his nipples. He did not expect Luffy to spend too much time at it. This was master of the short attention span after all. So Sanji endured the licks that were soft and curious. Then came the soft bites.

When Luffy switched it up Sanji shifted a bit, the licking and biting had the area a tiny bit sensitive but nothing he could not ignore. When Luffy tried pinching and rolling one nipple while biting and licking the other Sanji spared a glance down at Luffy’s head. He was so focused it was almost cute.

It had been fine for the first ten minutes but after that both Sanji’s nipples were covered in saliva and hard, Luffy was touching him. Almost mauling and he would not let up. he was surprised he had kept going this long but that was Luffy for you.

Soft hisses were escaping him half and hour in. small tingles were running down his body and centring in his gut. Luffy was still focused on his nipples. He had moved to fully lie down on Sanji his face buring in Sanji’s chest head only moving to go from one nipple to the other.

Sanji’s cigarette had finished a long time ago. All he was doing now was staring at the ceiling or staring down at the black hair on his chest as Luffy kept licking and sucking. Biting and licking.

One hour into it had Sanji blinking up at the ceiling as small shudders ran through him and his cock throbbed in his briefs. He was hard, Luffy’s constant insistent attention to his nipples had gotten him hard. He had not seen it coming.

The only way Luffy had acknowledged that Sanji had gotten hard was the leg that had brushed against Sanji’s hardon before Luffy had grinded against it. That and the brief way he had lifted his head to smile at Sanji with red slick lips before he had returned to sucking and licking.

His nipples were hard and they hurt. It had to be three hours in by now. The sounds of the town outside had changed. Sanji’s hands were in Luffy’s hair as the man continued his assault. His body was trembling his cock was crying out for relief.

The pressure in his gut had him on edge. Every touch of Luffy’s hand or tongue to his nipple had Sanji twitching and reacting. He was burning all over. His nipples were so hard that they hurt. They definitely were going to be sore tomorrow. Sore tomorrow to next week he was in agony.

Luffy’s mouth kept sucking and nipping on his hardened nipples. Sanji’s throat could only produce gasps and moans. His hands kept Luffy’s head to his chest as the pressure built tighter and tighter.

It was a nip that sent him shamefully over the edge. A twist of Luffy’s fingers to one nipple and a sharp nip to the other that had Sanji freezing and arching as he came. He pulled Luffy even tighter to himself as he shuddered.

Luffy easily pulled away from Sanji’s grasp after he came. Sanji struggled to look at his captain as the man sat up a pleased grin on his face as he watched Sanji. His captain felt smug.

He deserved to, Sanji had not foreseen that coming. He panted as he lay on the sheets. After waiting so long and having it drawn out like that he needed a moment.

“Now.” Luffy grinned as he reached for the bedside table. “That was fun. Time to uphold my part of the bargain.” Sanji swallowed as he watched Luffy cup his cock through his pants. He was hard and straining. “Ready?” His captain teased.

His nipples were going to kill him for days to come. He had actually come from having his nipples played with. Still it was early and Sanji was not going to back down from this. “Bring it.” He rasped and Luffy laughed before he reached for him.


End file.
